


【本马达】错错就对了（上）

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 蔷薇柠檬 的《将错就错》续篇继续NC17，ABO，A本×O呆，并有本呆角色衍生拉郎（韦恩老爷×沃特尼教授）





	【本马达】错错就对了（上）

【本马达】错错就对了

 

Matt关上门，转身面对空荡豪华的大厅下意一阵心虚。  
下午时分，佣人们似乎也都休息了，他捋顺散到眼前的金色前发，刻意放轻脚步爬上楼梯。二楼也一个人不见，搬过来有些时日，Matt知道走廊尽头的套房是教授和他的爱人住的主卧。  
教授和他的爱人。Matt早就接受了这一事实，还承蒙他们的好心，让他得以在这栋豪华庄园里有个容身之地。  
楼上楼下都静悄悄的。这个距离当然什么声音都不会听到。主卧套房和Matt所站的楼梯隔着一条长长的走道，走过去推开门是个小玄关，再经过一个偏厅，一间书房，才是他们的卧室。这么远的距离，除非走到近处，不然肯定什么都听不到。  
Matt不是故意过去偷听的。

 

*  
“嗯……”  
沙发上的教授发出长长一声嘤咛。  
阳光灿烂的下午被剥光的羞耻心终于被身上男人的热情驱散，他抓住男人雄健的肩膊，呼之欲出的喷张肌肉几乎要将衬衣撑破，松开两颗扣子的领口被闭眼任他操软的教授抓得有些凌乱了，但更凌乱的是铺满一地的衣物，以及两人粘腻的下体连接处。  
正值壮年的男人只穿了件衬衣，半跪在沙发上不知疲倦地耸腰，每一下都像重得让下面的人抽搐，被他拥在怀里的教授整个被他覆盖住，只看到两条敞开的细腿绷紧着颤抖。  
“唔……”  
断续的嘤咛被低低的惊呼打断，绵软的教授被高壮的爱人抱起来用力顶了两下，继续一边插弄一边走向屋里的大床。湿润作响的抽插声和男人情动的粗喘同火热的拥抱一起裹紧他，教授竟然从这般窒息的快感里找到余裕，回想了下他们有没有关门……  
“唔……Bru…Bruce……门……你上次就没、没关！呜……”  
“你还有心思想关门？”  
在狂猛欲火里依然优雅英俊的男人把怀里人一把扔到床上。Watney 乱抓的肉指头抓得他心痒难耐，明明顶到底了仍觉得不够。男人不慌不忙脱下衬衫，露出铁铸般像雕塑也像神祗的赤裸身躯，把喘息着惊呼的绵软教授翻个身，身下的火棍灵敏地没入操开的小洞里。  
“你！……嗯……嗯……”  
Watney除了痴喘再说不出别的话，委屈地咬住眼前的枕头抑制自己的声音。  
这也不能怪他。现在他最喜欢的学生住进了他们的家，庄园里大归大，也不是完全碰不着面，上次在泳池边就很险的差点撞上，还有上上次在书房……以他的年纪，实在不好意思让学生看到自己还有这么频繁的性生活。  
咿咿呜呜的教授不得不闭上眼，架在圆翘鼻尖上的眼镜被震颤着终于掉了下来，藏在镜片后紧闭的蓝眼睛不知不觉渗出一串生理泪水，从圆润的脸颊滴到下巴尖上。  
“宝贝，身为教授，这么聪明的你怎么会不知道你这种忍耐的表情声音最让我欲火沸腾。放心吧，两道门我都关好了，你就放心叫出来吧！”男人抓着他肥嫩的臀瓣，呷着邪笑说。  
“呜……”

 

*  
Matt飞快甩开上次不小心在小书房撞见的尴尬的火热景象，飞快跑过楼梯回到自己房间。  
虽然那次他几乎没有看到教授，温软斯文的中年男人被熊一样壮硕的Wayne先生完全覆在身下，压在沙发上，但是他们涌动的节律和发出的声响，前不久刚被夺去童贞的Matt再清楚不过。  
想到仿佛没日没夜汗水都要被榨干的那天，Matt倒在床上心酸地抱紧自己。  
他都已经放弃挣扎，不住求饶，按照男人的话无耻扭腰摆臀了，那个混蛋还是标记了他，成结在他体内射了好几次。会怀孕吧？一定会的。他失魂落魄跑出来，浑浑噩噩发烧了两天，什么补救措施都没做，肯定会怀孕的。

金发盖在脸上，慢慢有泪水从下面流出来。Matt的手捂紧自己的小腹，他没有勇气去做检查，但是已经预感到自己身体里有个小生命正在萌芽生长。他苦涩地抚摸宝宝该存在的位置，小孩子应该是爱情的结晶，在父母的精心准备下呵护着来到这个世界，就像……就像教授和Wayne先生。  
住进来后，他听教授说过一些自己早年的故事，原来他和Wayne先生有两个孩子，但是Wayne先生年轻时是著名的花花公子，犯了一些错，教授离开了他一段时间，孩子们因此也很敌对他，后来他把教授重新追回来，也嫌孩子们碍眼就都打发到国外去。（说起来不太好听，但这已经是Matt能想到的最委婉的说法了。）  
而Matt不一样，他是自找的，谁让他在工作时间喝醉让人捡了便宜，给有钱人做了一晚玩物，对方连他的名字都不知道，更不知道那是他的第一次，粗暴得不像话，淤青的指痕等留在身上的各种痕迹过了好久才全消下去。随便标记一个omega对那种有钱有势的alpha来说根本不值一提吧，会有什么后果，对omega造成什么样的影响肯定一秒钟都没出现在他的脑子里。  
年轻的omega哽咽着轻轻叹气。  
他有了一个不被祝福，不被期待的孩子。  
“小可怜，没关系，妈妈不会不要你的。”Matt轻拍小腹决定道。

让Matt没想到的是，没多久教授也发现自己怀孕了，他和他敬爱的教授要一起在韦恩庄园里养胎了。

 

TBC


End file.
